Screwing robots, which consist of a conventional articulated-arm robot, which carries at its end member, e.g., a multiaxially movable robot hand, a screwing device, which carries out the entire screwing process. The robot and the screwing device have drives of their own and controls of their own. In addition, a system control with a sequence program is present. Such screwing robots require a great construction effort and a large amount of installation effort, and their flexibility is limited. The required safety efforts with safety fence, etc., are great.